


Pictures

by EllieCee



Series: Discoveries [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Diary, F/F, i guess?, secrets?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A restless Meelo sticks his nose into Asami's things and discovers some drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the airbabies go off to find Korra. This is based off headcanons a lot of Korrasami shippers have about the drawing of Korra from the episode "The Calling". 
> 
> This is originally found on my [Korra tumblr](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com/post/100886978957/pictures).

There’s a restlessness in Meelo’s limbs. Something about stillness and quiet drove him crazy. In just a few days, he, Jinora, and Ikki are off on their first mission - to find Korra. _  
_

It’s all Meelo thinks about. It’s invaded his brain.

He wants to go do it  _now._

Something in the pit of his stomach longed for adventure - and Korra too. A pang forms in his chest when he thinks of her face. If they go now, he thinks, the easier they’ll find her.

But Jinora had said that a mission like this takes time to prepare. And that’s what they’re supposedly doing. 

To his left, Meelo can hear Jinora’s soft, steady breathing. She’s meditating - again. She has been non-stop. He glances at the window and finds Ikki practicing airbending moves. He doesn’t understand how they could be focused on anything else but the mission.

He’s prepared. He’s packed all he needed, he’s practiced all his airbending, and he’d spent a week out camping to get used to it. He wants to go  _now._

He wants to find Korra. He misses her.

Despite the loudness of his impatient mind, the house is still quiet. Meelo can’t stay seated still any longer. He hops up and sees Jinora glare at him for disturbing her peace.

Meelo walks into the kitchen, hoping to peek at his parents talking to Korra’s in the backyard. He wonders what they’re talking about - if his dad is telling them not to worry, because Meelo is sure he and his sisters will find Korra. They  _have_ to. 

He nearly trips over a pile of things on the way to the kitchen window. They’re Asami’s.

She’d been there today, talking to Meelo’s parents and Korra’s about possible places Korra could be. Jinora listened to them and marked out places on a paper map. 

Meelo wonders where Asami is, and if she’d forgotten her things. He tries to resist looking through her bag, but it’s too tempting. He sneaks a look behind him and decides the coast is clear.

There’s nothing too interesting in the bag as he’d hoped. Its thick stacks of letters - all business-y like written with small characters that Meelo can’t be bothered to read. There’s also notebooks, four of them, littered with notes and designs on grids that just makes his head hurt. He’s surprised when he gets to the last notebook.

The pages are scribbled with random notes in messy handwriting. They’re vague, and Meelo has no idea what they mean.

"try to tell her" is scrawled haphazardly on the side of one page. "Would it ruin it?" is written on the next page in thick, black ink. 

The random scribbles turn into paragraphs, corny ones, Meelo thinks. They were sticky sweet and sappy, and he wonders why Asami is writing those things.

"i think about you a lot you know. i read your letter again and again. i still haven’t told them. they always ask if i heard from you. i tell them no. i think about how you think you’re worthless. you’re not. you’re worth everything. you’re the best thing that has happened to me. i wonder when i’ll see your beautiful face again. i have something to tell you, but i fear it will ruin what we have. so i’ll stick to pretending to write to you."

Meelo’s sticks his tongue out at the entry and flips to the next page. It’s more paragraphs, and pictures. Sketches of things that weren’t machines or designs. There were pictures of buildings in Republic City, people in the park. There’s a picture of someone who Meelo is sure is Bolin, sleeping on the sofa. There is one that looks like Mako behind a desk, a stern look on his face. Under, it says “always serious”. 

Then soon the sketches are all of a girl. She always has her back turned or her face down. Under a picture of the girl turned to the side is written “You are more than you see”

Meelo turns the pages, and he soon he realizes the girl is Korra. He flips page after page, and it’s Korra sitting, standing, and one even wearing an airsuit design. It has to be her.

Why are there so many drawings of Korra in Asami’s notebook?

The last picture, and Meelo is sure it’s her. Korra’s face, drawn softly and delicately, is staring back at him from the page. He feels a twinge in his chest. Sometimes he forgets what Korra looks like.

He could take this on a mission - as sort of a wanted poster. He shouldn’t, but he finds himself ripping the page off and stuffing it inside his shirt. 

"Oh!"

Meelo nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around and meets Asami’s green eyes, staring at him in what seems to be fright.

"I was just…," Meelo says, slamming the book shut and stuffing it into the bag.

Asami stands there, frozen. 

"What did you see?" she asks, a weird tone in her voice.

"N-nothing, just drawings," Meelo says. He can feel the piece of crumpled paper in his shirt, he hopes it won’t fall out. 

Asami’s eyes grow larger. 

"What drawings?" she asks nervously as she reaches for her bag.

"I wasn’t looking at your top secret designs or anything," Meelo says, "All I saw were drawings of the city, Mako, Bolin, and Korra."

Asami’s face twists into something Meelo can’t explain. 

"Why were there so many pictures of Korra?" Meelo asks.

Asami runs her hands through her hair. “Not all of those were her, o-only some.”

"Oh." Meelo doesn’t believe her.

"Well, I have to go. Good luck on your mission," Asami quickly says. She spins on her heels and turns before Meelo could say anything more. 

Later, Meelo sticks the drawing in his things and makes a note to himself to remember to take it when they go. He almost tells Jinora about it, but he figures Jinora wouldn’t have anything to say about it.

The night falls, Meelo turns in his bed, still wondering why Asami had drawn so many pictures of Korra.


End file.
